Song And Scene From Pocahontas SavageYGO style
by FMA-YGOfangirl
Summary: what happens when i throw yugi and ariela into pocahontas's position when john smith was near death... but replaced him with atem and yami!


Me: Welcome to my one-shot 'Savages: yu-gi-oh! Edition!'

Yami:…

Me: yami?

Yami:…

Atem: ariela had cut out his tongue.

Me: o.o what did he do that pissed her off so bad?

Atem: well, he *whispers the rest to me*

Me: O.O WHAT?!

Ariela: *grumbles*

Me: *shakes head* I think I'm rubbing off on her

Atem: ya think?

Yugi: *sweat drops* can we get on with the story already?

Me: YES! RIGHT! ARIELA! DISCLAMER!!!!!!!!

Ariela: FMA-YGOfangirl does not and will not own yu-gi-oh or Pocahontas

Me: ONWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Key:

'_thoughts'_

"_singing"_

"speaking"

* ( **, ***, etc.): read bottom for explanation

* * *

"_what can you expect?! filthy little heathens! Their whole disgusting race is like a curse! This interhellish pit! Their only good when dead! They're vermin as I said! And worse!_" Pegasus exclaimed,

"_they're savages! Savages!_" the men cried,

"_barely even human!_"

"_savages! Savages!_"

"_drive them out of our shore! They're not like you and me! So that must mean that they are evil! We must sound the drums of war!!!_" Pegasus cried!

"_they're Savages! Savages!_"

"_dirty, wreched savages! now we sound the drums of war!_" the men and Pegasus yelled as got from the roaring firepits of the campsite.

at the native American village

The natives were sitting around the fire in the chief's tent, with worried expressions on their faces.

"_this is what we feared, the pale faces are demons! The only thing they feel at all is greed!_" Said Solomon, the chief,

"_benath that milky hive, there's emptiness inside,_" another said,

"_I wonder if they even bleed!_" cried a man with bear prints on his chest said,

"_their savages! Savages!_" they all cried,

"_barely even human!_" Honda cried,

"_savages! Savages!_" they all cried,

"_killers at the core_" Solomon said,

"_there're different from us, that means they can't be trusted!_" a man yelled,

"_we must sound the drums of war!_" Solomon stood up,

"_first we deal with these two! Then we sound the drums of war!!!_" they all yelled.

outside the tent

"oh no… this isn't good… YUGI!" ariela whispered, she knew what this meant. Ariela knew that when the pale faces came, there would be a skirmish, but not like this! She knew that they caught pale faces and took them as prisoners, and that they were consequently the love interests of her and her friend yugi. She shook her head, she needed yugi to help her save the lives of their lovers or it will be too late. And with her mind made up, she did the only thing she could do.

She ran.

She ran through the trees, through the streams, through the hidden paths in the forest till she came up tp yugi talking to mother willow.

"YUGI! YUGI!" ariela cried as mother willow and yugi came into view,

"ariela? Whats wrong?" yugi asked, concern dominating his amethyst eyes,

"yami *pant* and *pant* atem are *pant* in trouble!" ariela said panting,

"trouble? What trouble?" yugi asked, his eyes widening,

After catching her breath, she explained the situation with yugi, "the pale faces attacked a couple of tribe's warriors, they're calling the pale faces demons and the first to die are the two they captured, yami and atem. But they weren't attacking the warriors! They were defending them! Just because Cocan and Tahati* were jealous that they weren't gonna be the ones to marry us**, they framed yami and atem saying that they were attacking them! Oh yugi! What are we going to do?!" ariela was so worried, and mother willow could sense it.

"my children, do what your hearts tell you." said mother willow,

"and what is that?" yugi asked,

"what does it tell you?" then mother willow disappeared,

"yugi?" ariela was still confused,

"come on!" yugi turned and ran towards the village,

"wait for me!" ariela yelled as she ran in the direction of the village as well. They were running quickly to save the lives of the ones they love.

at the settler's camp

"_this will be the day_! Let's go men!" Pegasus cried, he and his men grabbed their guns and ran towards the Indian village.

at the Indian village

"_this will be the morning. _bring out the prisoners!" Solomon grabbed his spear, he and a couple of warriors went towards the part of the village where the prisoners were being kept. '_today will be the last they take a breath_' is the thought that ran through cocan (i think thats how its spelled) and tahati's mind as they closed in on it.

with ariela and yugi?

"_we don't know what we can do, still we know we've got to try. eagle help our feet to fly! Mountain help our heart be great! Spirits of the earth and sky! Please let it not be too late!_" yugi and ariela sang as they ran through the tress once more, with nature on their side as the wind pushed them alittle faster and the animals ran with them as they began their mission to save their beloveds from execution because of a couple of jealous idiots who cared nothing but for themselves. "_howwww louuuud aree theee drums offff warrr?!_" they cried as their feet went faster and faster as their hearts were breaking at the thought of their lovers killed, not only by their only family's hand, but by the hand of jealous Indians.

They finally made it to the village, but began to run faster -if at all possible- as the drums and the singing of the men began to beat faster as the deaths of the ones they loved were brought closer to the 'now' instead of staying in the 'never to be'. "_is the death of the ones we love, carried on the drums offfffff war_?!" they ran up the sloped rock and threw themselves over yami and atem to try and stop the axes that loomed over their heads. If yami and atem were going to die, then yugi and ariela would sure as hell follow them.

* * *

Me: hahaha! Looks like a cliffy!

Yami, yugi, ariela and atem: OVER OUR DEAD BODIES! *grabs keyboard and hits me in the head*

Me: OW! Ok! Ok! I'll continue it! Jeesh, I was only kidding!

* * *

"what is the meaning of this?!" cried Solomon as looked upon his grand-daughter and grand-son protecting yami and atem,

"we can't let you go through with this!" ariela screamed as she rasied her head from atem's shoulder,

"you would stand in the way of their deaths?! Their pale faces!! Demons!!"

"no they are not and you know that grandpa! Your letting your fear get the best of you!" yugi cried,

"I am thinking of what is best for the tribe!" Solomon seethed at his grandchildren,

"no! your are letting _**them **_control your judgement!" yugi and ariela yelled as they pointed accusing fingers at the Indians who were radiating anger from where they stood, mad at the two for having stopped the deaths of the two men in their way to the hierarchy of the tribe,

"I was not!"

"yes you were! You let them learn about us and live among us to show that we were not savages until _**they **_told you that they were attacked by yami and atem, when in truth, they were helping them, not attacking them!*** You let your liking for the warriors get in the way of the truth!" yugi seethed back at his grandfather, he was **NOT** going to let two, dumbass, jealous natives**** get in the way of him and his lover, OR ariela and her lover.

Solomon knew they spoke the truth, in his heart he did, but he let his mind over-rule his heart, a very big mistake that he had almost repeated like the one that had resulted in the deaths of his daughter and son-in-law, and his mind was silenced as his grandchildren's words slice through his mind's accusations like a knife through warm butter, then he turned to the two said warriors and saw the death glares they sent yami and atem.

How could he be so ignorant?! Those two were always after ariela and yugi since the day they became men! Did he think that they were going to give up that easily?! With the truth presented in his mind, he then ordered the warriors to be captured and held prisoner until he figured what to do with them later when a bullet passed by his head, making him turn around to see that Pegasus, dressed in his red attire, holding a smoking musket. The other men looked like they had heard the whole thing and were not going to attack, but their leader didn't look so convinced.

Solomon made a move to jump down, but yami and atem beat him to the punch and jump down to take down Pegasus. Weevil came out and joined in on the fight, taking on atem as yami was taking on Pegasus. And this in Solomon's eyes, was proof that all pale faces aren't demons… just a select few. Another fired shot rang out and ariela fell.

"**ARIELA!"** atem yelled as he watched ariela fall to the ground, then turned back to a smirking anger oozing out of atem, he ran forward and drove his knife into weevil's stomach. Weevil's smirk turned into a shocked expression as he took his last breath, then fell to the ground……dead. Ten minutes later, Pegasus fell to the same fate as weevil as his eyes turned from eyes with life, to eyes that only the dead -and some people who gave up on life- can only master.

Ariela was quickly brought to a healing tent, luckily the bullet hit her arm instead of her chest and she was going to have a speedy recovery. But that didn't mean that she didn't lose a lot of blood, which in turn knocked her out for several days. When she woke up, she woke up to a sleeping atem beside her, looking way cuter than a baby could ever look. Well, at least to her that is. When she could walk again, she married atem and had two girls and three boys, and a very peaceful life alongside her husband.

Yami had decided to return back to England where he could tell the king about how this land was already claimed by the chief of the native people who had lived there for many generations, and was not for sale. In the winter, yugi went to England to represent his people there… but that's a different story for a different time.

* * *

***I made him up**

****I think in the film Pocahontas was gonna marry that dude with the paw prints on his chest originally, but It was called off or something**

*****I know that he (john smith) was captured for a false accusation of some sort... maybe. What?! its been awhile since i seen the blessed movie!**

******I'm not saying Indians (or native Americans… same thing) are dumbasses, just these two particular Indians (native Americans)**

**---------**

**Me: there, happy?**

**Yami, ariela, atem and yugi: yes**

**Me: *puts icepack on bump* thank you, I don't need another headache**

**Atem: sorry**

**Me: no I shouldn't have tried to trick ya anyway. But plz read and review people!**

**Yugi: yeah AND NO FLAMES!**

**Ariela: OR YOU'LL BURN-**

**Me: I think they got the drift by now**

**Ariela: right**


End file.
